Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy
Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy are the tetartagonists from Walt Disney's 1967 film The Jungle Book and supporting characters in it's 2003 sequel The Jungle Book 2. They are a group of vultures who speak with Liverpudlian accents. Dizzy was voiced by the late Lord Tom Hudson. They befriend Mowgli and help him defeat Shere Khan. In the second film, they have a new member named Lucky. History ''The Jungle Book'' Close to the end of the film, after Mowgli escapes from Kaa, the four vultures are bored and trying to think of something to do (a running gag consists of Buzzie asking Flaps "so what are we gonna do?", only to get an "I don't know" in response). They eventually spot Mowgli and decide to investigate him, at first poking fun at his "stork"-like legs. Hurt, Mowgli walks away, not caring if they laughed, and the vultures feel sorry for him, sympathizing with him since they themselves aren't always the most popular animals in the jungle. To lift Mowgli's spirits, they sing That's What Friends Are For, accidentally giving Shere Khan enough time to discover and corner Mowgli. As Baloo holds off Shere Khan, the vultures take Mowgli to safety and then help him scare the fierce tiger away with fire. In the end, they remark how dull it's going to be without Mowgli around, and go back to wondering what they should do to pass the time. ''The Jungle Book 2'' The vultures once again appear in the jungle, this time accompanied by a new member, Lucky, who takes every opportunity he can get in making fun of Shere Khan. They are first seen as Shere Khan is making his way to the man village to extract revenge on Mowgli. The vultures introduce Shere Khan to Lucky who continues to make remarks until Shere Khan vanishes. Later on Lucky begins to taunt Shere Khan yet again but the Vultures, knowing Shere Khan's power, begin to worry and call Lucky back to the trees. He ignores their warnings and they begin to leave themselves until Lucky mentions Mowgli in the jungle. The vultures try to tell Shere Khan otherwise but to no avail. Right after Lucky is attacked and apparently killed, the other vultures fly away in horror (though at the near the end of the film it is revealed that he survived). ''House of Mouse'' The vultures have appeared in House of Mouse. In the episode "King Larry Swings In," they are a band about to perform until they are chased out by King Louie's twin brother; King Larry. They appear in another episode, this time as customers. Following the running gag from the first movie, one asks the other what they want to eat, only for Dizzy to tell them not to "start that again". ''Mickey Mouse'' Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy make a brief cameo appearance in the episode "Mumbai Madness" when Mickey is seen driving through the desert. Trivia * Their names are Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, Dizzy and Lucky. Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy, the first four vultures, appeared in both the original film and the sequel, while Lucky, the fifth vulture, was introduced in the sequel as a new member. *Their number, appearance, hair, look and talk are freely based on the British pop group; The Beatles. During production, the development staff had beside thoughts of the famous band to voice the four vultures. But because of an extra work planning, John Lennon declined the offer. The vultures still share the Liverpudlian accents of the Beatles. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Comic Relief Category:Sidekicks Category:Teams Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Nurturer Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Parody/Homage Category:The Jungle Book Heroes Category:Incompetent Category:Partners in Training Category:False Antagonist Category:Dimwits Category:Loyal Category:Successful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Honorable Category:Deal Makers Category:Tricksters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sophisticated